starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Deklarace Nového řádu/Legendy
Deklarace Nového řádu bylo prohlášení, které učinil nejvyšší kancléř (a od této chvíle i císař) Palpatine roku 19 PřBY během mimořádného zasedání Galaktického senátu. Bylo ovšem určeno i běžným občanům. V tomto projevu se prohlásil císařem galaxie, legalizoval vyhlazení Jediů a nastínil svoji vizi transformace Galaktické republiky (tímto aktem zrušené) na Galaktické impérium. Výročí vydání Deklarace Nového řádu bylo oslavováno jako Den Impéria. Plné znění Obyvatelé civilizované galaxie, dnešním dnem jsme započali proměnu. Po tisíce let byla Republika vrcholným úspěchem civilizovaných bytostí. Ale byli tu tací, kteří nás chtěli rozeštvat proti sobě. A my jsme se chopili zbraní, abychom ubránili náš způsob života před Separatisty. Přitom jsme ale nikdy nepojali podezření, že to největší nebezpečí přichází zevnitř. Jediové a někteří z našeho vlastního Senátu se spikli, aby vytvořili stín separatismu, využívaje při tom jednoho ze svých řad jako vůdce nepřátel. Plánovali uvrhnout Republiku do trosek. Ale nenávist v jejich srdcích nemohla být skrývána navěky. A tehdy přišel konečně ten den, kdy naši nepřátelé ukázali svou pravou tvář. Jediové plánovali uvolnit svou ničivou moc proti Republice tak, že zavraždí hlavu vlády a ujmou se řízení armády klonů. Ale proti jejich snahám o získání nadvlády se hrdinně postavili ti, kteří nedisponovali žádnými výsadními a nebezpečnými silami. Naši věrní klonovaní vojáci potlačili nepokoje uvnitř Chrámu Jediů a udusili plameny vzpoury na tisíci světech. Zbývající Jediové budou loveni a zničeni. Všichni spoluzrádci budou trpět stejným osudem. Pokoušeli se o to mnohokrát, ale vždy jsme uspěli. Atentát na můj úřad mě zanechal zjizveného a znetvořeného, ale ujišťuji vás, že mé odhodlání nikdy nebylo silnější. Válka skončila. Separatisté byli poraženi, povstání Jediů zmařeno. Stojíme na prahu nového počátku. V zájmu zajištění našeho bezpečí a trvalé stability bude Republika přetvořena na první Galaktické impérium, pro jistější a bezpečnější společnost, která, ujišťuji vás, bude trvat po sto tisíc let. Impérium, které i bude nadále řízeno tímto vznešeným sborem a svrchovaným, doživotním vládcem. Impérium řízené většinou, řízené novou ústavou. Uvedením celé galaxie pod jeden zákon, jeden jazyk a osvícené vedení jednoho člověka zabráníme šíření korupce, která stravovala Republiku v posledních letech. Místní guvernéři odstraní byrokracii, jež dovolila Separatistickému hnutí nezřízeně růst. Silná a expandující armáda zajistí vládu práva. Pod Novým řádem Impéria budou naše nejstřeženější principy v bezpečí. Budeme bránit své ideje silou zbraní. Nedáme žádný prostor nepřátelům a budeme společně vzdorovat útokům z vnějšku i zevnitř. Nechť se mají nepřátelé Impéria na pozoru: ti, kdož odporují vůli Impéria, budou rozdrceni. Zavdali jsme si úkol, který je náročný, ale lid Impéria je připraven na tuto výzvu. Neboť jen díky našemu úsilí vyměnila galaxie válku za mír a anarchii za stabilitu. Miliardy bytostí nyní vzhlížejí vstříc zajištěné budoucnosti. Impérium bude růst tím víc, čím více planet vyslyší jeho volání, od Okraje až po divoké končiny neznámého prostoru. Občané Impéria musí plnit svou povinnost. Nastoupit v naší slavné hvězdné flotile. Stát se očima Impéria nahlášením lidí podezřelých z podněcování nepokojů. Putovat do koutů galaxie při šíření zásad Nového řádu barbarům. Budovat monumenty a technické divy, které budou vypovídat o naší slávě budoucím generacím. Klonovaní vojáci, nyní hrdě nesoucí označení Imperiálních úderných sil, vzali na svá bedra nebezpečné poslání přímého boje s našimi nepřáteli. Mnozí z nich padli při dokazování své oddanosti Impériu. Občané Impéria udělají dobře, pokud budou mít na paměti jejich příklad. Nový řád míru triumfoval nad pošmourným tajnůstkářstvím bídných kejklířů. Náš směr je jasný. Budu vést Impérium k světlým zítřkům za hranicemi představivosti. Byli jsme zkoušeni a zocelili jsme se. Vpřed jdeme jako jeden lid: občané prvního Galaktického impéria. My zvítězíme. Sto tisíc let míru právě začíná. © Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24, Dan Wallace, Pablo Hidalgo Ze zákulisí Některé části tohoto textu jsou v rozporu s textem obsaženým v novelizaci Pomsty Sithů. Samotní autoři tohoto textu z rubriky magazínu Star Wars Insider, Dan Wallace a Pablo Hidalgo, přiznávají, že opomněli zkontrolovat znění v novelizaci. Avšak vzhledem k filmu je tato verze textu mnohem přesnější, než samotná novelizace. Výskyty *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Category:Události Kategorie:Zákony a právní akty Kategorie:Dokumenty, záznamy a plány